


He loves a boy in (a school girl's) uniform

by wingsofaboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Crossdressing, M/M, Oikawa is a little shit, PWP, SKIRTKAWA, bottom!Oikawa, but Iwaizumi stands his ground pretty well
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non hai risposto alla domanda, prima."</p>
<p>"Smettila di essere cattivo! E dove credi? È la vecchia uniforme di mia sorella."</p>
<p>Iwaizumi inarca un sopracciglio, e non può fare a meno di chiedere: "Che scusa hai accampato per fartela dare?"</p>
<p>"Nessuna. Era qui, in un baule in soffitta. Conosci mamma, lei non butta via mai niente…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	He loves a boy in (a school girl's) uniform

**Author's Note:**

> La fic partecipa all' **OctoP0rnFest** @ [Fanfic Italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/) con il prompt _Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Skirtkawa_ e alla **Maritombola** @ [Maridichallenge](maridichallenge.livejournal.com) con il prompt _14\. I love a boy in uniform – The Pipettes_.
> 
> Sono finita pure io nell'Inferno dello _Skirtkawa_ e ancora non so se mi vergogno o sono fiera. Prima o poi ne verrò a capo. Intanto se volete potete leggere la fic e boh, magari potrebbe anche piacervi. Lo spero tanto. :)

Le mani di Iwaizumi scivolano sulle cosce di Oikawa, sotto le pieghe della gonnellina a scacchi che gli stringe i fianchi in modo indecente; le dita di Iwaizumi affondano nella carne, nei muscoli tesi, e con i pollici traccia segni concentrici sempre più vicini al suo inguine. Il respiro di Oikawa trema, la sua risata si trasforma in un mugolio e dalle sue labbra sfugge rapido, come rapito da uno spiffero d'aria, uno sbuffo che potrebbe essere il suo nome.

Iwaizumi sa che le orecchie gli stanno andando a fuoco per l'eccitazione e l'imbarazzo, ma non osa alzare la testa. Non osa guardare l'espressione di beato compiacimento di quell'idiota, le sue sopracciglia inarcate così pericolosamente in alto, con quella sua aria di superiorità perché "Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto, Iwa-chan!" mentre si lecca il labbro inferiore con la punta della lingua.

Iwaizumi gli lascia un pizzicotto nell'interno coscia _così_ , perché Oikawa è insopportabile anche quando non parla, e se non se lo merita adesso probabilmente se lo meriterà fra poco.

"Ouch, Iwa-chan! Non essere rude!"

Per buona misura Iwaizumi gliene dà un altro, e prima che Oikawa possa lamentarsi di nuovo gli chiude la bocca con la sua, si preme contro il suo petto e Oikawa gli stringe le braccia attorno al collo e le cosce attorno ala vita, tirandolo ancora di più contro di sé.

"Si può sapere dove diavolo hai raccattato questa roba?"

Oikawa gli lecca le labbra e inarca la schiena quando le mani di Iwaizumi salgono a stringergli le natiche. La pelle nuda è fredda contro i suoi polpastrelli, e Iwaizumi non sa se essere scioccato o grato per il fatto che Oikawa non abbia indossato biancheria di pizzo o qualche stronzata del genere.

"Ti stai divertendo, Iwa-chan?"

La sua voce è un sussurro peccaminoso contro il suo orecchio, e Iwaizumi gli dà un altro pizzicotto perché può, perché è bello sentire Oikawa mugolare e agitarsi tra le sue braccia, come se pensasse davvero di avere una via di fuga.

"Non hai risposto alla domanda, prima."

"Smettila di essere cattivo! E dove credi? È la vecchia uniforme di mia sorella."

Iwaizumi inarca un sopracciglio, e non può fare a meno di chiedere: "Che scusa hai accampato per fartela dare?"

"Nessuna. Era qui, in un baule in soffitta. Conosci mamma, lei non butta via mai niente…"

Iwaizumi lo bacia di nuovo, e poi ancora una volta prima di sollevarsi appena per guardare Oikawa ancora una volta. La camicia è troppo stretta per lui, e il maglione non arriva a coprirgli la pancia e i polsi; soltanto la gonna sembra fatta apposta per lui, larga abbastanza per non tirare sui fianchi e così corta da far intravedere molto più delle sue cosce di quanto sarebbe ammissibile in qualsiasi scuola del mondo.

"E ora hai finito di pizzicarmi e farmi domande inutili?"

"La seconda, forse." Iwaizumi gli stringe la carne a piene mani e affonda il naso nell'incavo della sua spalla e Oikawa ridacchia contro i suoi capelli, i fianchi che oscillano avanti e indietro sul suo grembo, sopra la sua eccitazione che preme con insistenza e vivo interesse contro i suoi pantaloni.

"Non ti sta male."

Oikawa gli lecca un orecchio. "Lo so."

"Vuoi che ti pizzichi di nuovo?"

"Voglio che ti abbassi i pantaloni e mi scopi qui e ora."

Iwaizumi _non può_ controllare il verso inarticolato che gli sfugge dalle labbra, ma per la prima volta in vita sua Oikawa ha pietà di lui e lo bacia di nuovo, lo bacia fino a che Iwaizumi non sente la testa leggera e il petto pesante e le mani che fremono e vogliono stringere e graffiare e marchiare la pelle bianca sotto i polpastrelli, fino a che tutto attorno a lui non diventa nebbia, e si accorge vagamente di una mano di Oikawa che si infila tra le sue gambe e lo tasta con il palmo aperto prima di abbassargli la zip e tirargli fuori il pene rosso, eretto e gonfio.

"Però, Iwa-chan, _devi_ usare il preservativo, non voglio rischiare di rimanere incinta…"

Iwaizumi sbuffa frustrato. "Io vorrei _davvero_ che tu non dicessi certe stronzate."

"Ma fa parte del gioco!"

"Fanculo il gioco."

Oikawa riesce in qualche modo a mettere un broncio convincente sotto quegli occhi liquidi e quelle guance rosse e Iwaizumi sbuffa di nuovo: "Okay, dà qua."

Come dal nulla Oikawa fa materializzare una bustina lucida che strappa coi denti in un gesto perfezionato nel tempo e che Iwaizumi non vorrebbe trovare sexy, e non ci vuole molto prima che il preservativo sia infilato e Oikawa si ritrovi steso sul cuscino, le gambe all'aria, i bordi della gonnella che gli accarezzano la punta del suo membro e Iwaizumi, inginocchiato tra le sue cosce, che affonda piano dentro di lui.

Oikawa respira a fondo, gli occhi schiusi sotto le ciglia bagnate di lacrime e la bocca aperta e gonfia e rossa; Iwaizumi stringe i denti e scivola ancora di più dentro di lui con un grugnito basso mentre Oikawa lascia che la sua voce riempia la stanza, e va bene così. Così è come deve essere. Oikawa è un fascio di luce, è rumore, è un'insegna alta in cielo che brilla portando il suo nome, e tutti gli occhi devono essere puntati su di lui, eccentrico e pieno di talento e meraviglioso dietro alla maschera che porta incollata all'anima così come lo è quando le crepe scricchiolano e Iwaizumi riesce a vedere un brandello del suo vero io.

"Iwa-chan? Iwa-chan…"

"Ci sono, ci sono, sono qui."

Iwaizumi gli afferra con decisone i fianchi e dopo un momento, dopo aver permesso ad entrambi di abituarsi, comincia a muoversi, prima lentamente e poi via via sempre più veloce, le braccia di Oikawa strette attorno alle sue spalle e le sue gambe attorno alla sua vita, e Iwaizumi sente i suoi gemiti caldi direttamente nell'orecchio e con la lingua raccoglie le gocce di sudore che si formano sotto il colletto inamidato della camicia.

È una litania di _Oikawa_ e _Iwa-chan_ che si susseguono senza ordine, è il rumore di carne contro carne e di gemiti bassi e rochi che vengono soffocati nella bocca dell'altro, è il sapore della pelle sudata, la sua consistenza sotto le dita che tremano, il fremito incontrollabile delle cosce di Oikawa quando viene con la testa gettata all'indietro e la piega della schiena di Iwaizumi che preme il bacino contro quello dell'altro e gli lascia sui fianchi i segni delle unghie corte quando con un singulto spezzato viene a sua volta dentro di lui.

Iwaizumi scivola fuori dal corpo caldo di Oikawa, getta il preservativo usato nel bidone con un lancio sicuro e poi si lascia ricadere sul letto accanto a lui, il respiro che piano piano torna regolare per entrambi.

Dopo un momento Oikawa si gira sul fianco e si appoggia sul gomito mentre con l'altra mano accarezza la fronte sudata di iwaizumi che lo osserva da sotto le sopracciglia solo lievemente aggrottate, troppo beatamente soddisfatto per preoccuparsi davvero di qualsiasi sciocchezza sarebbe uscita dalla sua bocca.

"Ammetti che ti è piaciuto."

Iwaizumi sbadiglia. "Hai la prova inconfutabile di questo nel tuo bidone, no?"

Oikawa sorride soddisfatto e Iwaizumi sbuffa, gli occhi chiusi, come se non volesse ammettere di star per dire quello che gli passava nella mente: "Oi, Oikawa."

"Mh?"

"La divisa di tua sorella. Ecco, non stare a rimetterla nel baule."

"Oh. No?"

"Tienila. È una cosa che si può rifare."

"Lo sapevo!" strilla Oikawa, e Iwaizumi lo tira giù verso di sé, tappandogli la bocca con la sua. Solo per farlo stare zitto, ovviamente.

L'indomani, quando Iwaizumi avrebbe controllato l'ora sul suo telefono, avrebbe cacciato un grido nel ritrovarsi come sfondo un paio di cosce inconfondevolmente maschili incrociate sotto l'orlo di una gonnellina a quadri. Oikawa si sarebbe preso un sonoro calcio nel sedere ma, a sentire lui, anche se Iwa-chan era un terribile maleducato, ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Decisamente.


End file.
